Don't ever let it end
by andieb13
Summary: Song fic based on Nickelback's song Don't Ever Let it End. Two friends that are in love with each other, but won't admit it. Bellarke!


Hello everyone! It's been so long since I posted anything! I've been working on this song fic for a while now and since I'm stuck in an airport for 11 hours, I had time to finish it! So here it is :)

Disclaimer: Song lyrics used in this fic are property of Nickleback. I don't own them, neither do I own The 100 and its characters.

* * *

 _Well, I've got two tickets to the game_

 _It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday._

 _And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done_

 _If you're there I don't even care which team won._

 _We could laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends._

Clarke's eyes go wide as I pull two tickets from my jacket pocket. She reaches out and grabs them from my hands.

"No way, Bellamy! You got tickets to the Spacewalkers?!" She squeals as she admires the tickets, full of colors and of the face of Finn Collins, her favorite player.

"So, Princess, you had plans for Sunday?" I ask with a knowing smirk. She glances up and gives a smile, the one that makes me melt every damn time she uses it on me. "I'll even walk you home."

She rolls her eyes at me but I can see she's still smiling. "Of course you will. Oh Bell, thank you so much, I'm so excited! I hope they're gonna win!"

"So do I." I reply, thinking that as long as she was with me, I couldn't care less which team won.

They lost the game in the end, even though Finn Collins hit a 3 point home run in the last inning. They lost, but it still felt like a victory to me, since Clarke caught the ball on Collins homer and I had never seen her this happy.

Laughing all the way home, I walked her to her door, as promised. I left after a long hug, pretending like I didn't wish it had been a kiss instead.

 _Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending._

 _And I know if not for you, there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

 _And I know you feel the same way_

 _Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

 _And as you pulled to me, whispered in my ear "Don't ever let it end."_

Clarke's birthday will forever be imprinted on my brain. I see her, dancing her heart out with Octavia, totally oblivious to all the men around them on the dancefloor, ready to fall at their feet, waiting for the girls to invite one of them to dance. I smile, thinking that I should thank my sister for bringing Clarke into my life.

I clearly remember my repulsion at the idea of meeting Octavia's best friend from college, but how I couldn't avoid it since they were becoming roommates. I also vividly recall the way my breath had caught in my throat at the sight of the beautiful blond woman. She'd given me shit for showing up almost an hour late to their apartment for dinner and I was hooked right then and there. By the end of the night, I knew I had met someone special and from that moment on, I did everything in my power to keep her close. She was my best friend, just as important in my heart as Octavia, which was something, since my sister was my whole life.

Seeing her dance so freely makes me smile fondly. I'm pulled from my memories by Miller. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him, but he simply turns his head toward the dancefloor in answer. I follow his eyes and gulp hard.

Clarke is staring right at me, her blue eyes devouring me. Her hand moves and it takes me a few seconds to understand that she's motioning me to come over. I stand from my stool and slowly make my way through the crowd.

"Dance with me, Bell!" I can hear her say over the pounding music.

With a certain amount of satisfaction, I watch all the guys around us back away, deception written all over their faces. I notice how one of them is still standing close to her, probably in hope that she shoots me down. I can't help the smirk that appears as a drunken Clarke runs her hands through my already disheveled hair.

 _'_ _Mine.'_ I think while staring at the other guy, possessively wrapping my arms around her waist. He, too, backs away, envy in his eyes, but I don't care. I'm never this possessive over Clarke, but her drunken state –and maybe mine- awakes something in me.

"Come on, Princess, it's time to go home."

Clarke pouts at me and shoves me in the chest. "But we haven't even danced yet!"

I roll my eyes and answer "You've been dancing with Octavia for at least 3 hours. The bar closes in half an hour, we should leave now before it gets crazy."

She pouts again but turns around and joins my sister, who's dancing with Lincoln a few feet away from us. I wave at the man and he nods as he pushes both girls toward the exit. Knowing my girls are in good hands, I start to search for the rest of our friends and easily find Miller, Monty and Jasper. Raven is not so far either, slouched over the bar, flirting with the bartender named Wick. Getting her to leave turns out to be a little harder than I expected, but Miller comes to my rescue and eventually, everyone is out on the street.

Clarke and Octavia are by far the drunkest of our group and they clearly both need assistance to walk to their apartment, which is only a few blocks from the bar. Lincoln takes care of my sister, who follows him nicely, but Clarke can't be bothered by anything. She's sitting on the cold ground, holding her shoes in her hands and she's laughing at Jasper's drunken karate moves. I pull her to her feet and she jumps on my back, her shoes dangling on my chest as her arms circle my neck. Once I'm sure she's holding as tightly as her state allows her to, I start trailing behind the rest of our group, feeling her head on my shoulder as she battles sleep.

A few doors from the apartment she shares with my sister, Clarke tightens her grip on my waist and my neck as she pulls herself closer to me, pressing her front to my back. She dips her head in the crook of my neck and whispers my name.

"Bellamy…"

"What is it, Princess? We're almost there."

"Don't…"

I frown. Don't what? Her next words are whispered so low, I would have missed them if I hadn't been paying attention.

"Don't let this end. I love you so much, Bell, don't ever let this end."

I almost dropped her.

The next day, Clarke woke up with a massive hangover and no memories from the night before.

 _Saturday, I'm gonna take her out_

 _Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

 _Gonna sing the song that we've all heard of_

 _About those two young friends that should've fell in love_

 _Later on, we'll cut through the park_

 _And she can hold my hand cause she hates the dark_

 _And we can laugh as we both pretend_

 _That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

Clarke laughs as I sing along with the radio. "You're such a bad singer, Bellamy."

We are driving downtown, heading out to the Ark, a local bar we both love. Clarke's favorite band is playing there tonight and she is dragging me there. I don't really care, Skaikru is a great band and hanging out with Clarke isn't really a chore. I glance her way and she smiles as she closes her eyes, humming the summer air. The night is warm and we are driving with all the windows down. I love how the wind is flowing through her blond hair, making her seem like a princess. My princess.

Clarke opens her eyes and meet mine. "Eyes on the road, Blake. If you crash Octavia's car, she'll kill you."

I snort. My sister only let me borrow her car because Lincoln was coming over after being away for two weeks because of his job. She was just trying to get me out of the house –which I wasn't objecting to. No way in hell was I gonna stay there to listen to her and her boyfriend "reunite". Just the thought of it sends chills through my spine. I mean, we're still talking about my baby sister.

I park the car a few streets down the bar and together we walk towards the building. Miller is at the door and nods in our direction. I nod back, intending to go straight inside, but Clarke engages in small talk with my best friend. I can't help but smile. I simply love how she came into my life and just seems to fit in so perfectly. I don't have a lot of friends, but she made her mission to include them in her life as equally as her own. She genuinely appreciates Miller, and the guy once told me that he was glad I introduced her to him.

I let them talk for a bit –Miller was always a bit reserved but he came to life to Clarke's contact. Everyone did. She had that thing about her that made everyone around her want to be her friend. She was _that_ special. And she was mine.

' _Not really, Bell._ ' I remind myself.

Clarke finishes up with Miller and we finally make it inside. The show starts and we sing along with Skaikru. Then the song begins. It's that song. You know, the one telling the story of two friends that should've been a couple? I'm reminded once again of all the times our friends say we're in love. Clarke always laughs and replies with a "We're just friends, guys." I always tell them off, but deep inside, I wish they were right.

I feel Clarke's eyes on me and I offer her my best smile before taking her hand and spinning her around. Her laughter is the most beautiful sound.

Later, after the show is long over, we're walking back to the car, the late night breeze making her shiver. We cut through the park to make it home faster, despite her being afraid of the dark. We're not even halfway through the park when I feel a hand slipping into mine. I glance down at Clarke and I watch her tightening her hold on me, trying to get closer to me. I can't control the genuine smile appearing on my face. She peeps at me through her golden locks, a question in her eyes.

"Miller said something to me earlier."

"Hum." I wonder what my friend could have told her to make her hesitate the way she does right now. A long silence follows my answer. We finally make it out of the park and to the car before she starts to speak again. I'm unlocking her door and she's standing behind me, waiting.

"He said you were in love with me."

I almost break the key in the door lock.

I turn around and catch a glimpse of her eyes, reflecting the moon's light.

"But we're just friends, right?" I don't know why, but it feels like she's offering me an out. And like the big coward that I am, I run through that door.

"Of course we're just friends, Clarke."

What an idiot.

 _Greatest times we ever had_

 _It's crazy now just looking back_

 _But you never know where life's gonna go_

 _Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

 _About Sunday night just her and I_

 _Sitting side by side in the full moon light_

 _I pulled her close just to hold her tight_

 _And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

 _She looked at me in the sweetest way_

 _Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

 _Must have took a while just to find the words_

 _Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

 _Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending._

 _And I know if not for you, there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

 _And you know I feel the same way_

 _Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_

 _And as you pulled to me, whispered in my ear "Don't ever let it end."_

Laying down in the trunk of my pickup truck, on a bed of pillows and warm blankets, Clarke and I are looking at the stars. She's close to me, her head sticking to mine as she tries to show me a constellation when we see a shooting star.

"Oh, Bell, look! Make a wish, quick!" she exclaims.

I simply glance down at her and offer her my most sincere smile. She closes her eyes to make her wish and I swear she's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Clarke opens her eyes and sees me looking at her.

"What?"

"Clarke…" I sigh.

There's a long silence during which we just stare into each other's eyes and it feels like she's trying to pierce all my secrets. I pull her in closer and she gives me that look where her eyes glisten in the dark night. Like she knows exactly what I'm gonna say. I open my mouth to say it, but she cuts me off.

"I'm tired of pretending, Bell. I don't want to lose you, so that's why I never said anything. But tonight I'm saying it. I know you love me, Bell. Since Miller told me, it's been running through my head and I've been figuring this out. I haven't slept for a week. I'm thinking about all those things that you've done for me through all the years and it all makes sense now. You're in love with me. And you know I feel the same way. I know you remember my birthday. You thought I was too drunk to recall in the morning, but the truth is, I was terrified of your reaction. It was easier to fake it. You wanna know what my wish was, with the shooting star?"

Overwhelmed by the rush of emotions I'm feeling, I just nod. Clarke smiles.

"You."

"You know, they say that if you reveal your wishes, they'll never come true."

"Watch me."

And she kisses me.

It's the best kiss of my entire life. And all I can think is that all this time, our friends were right. Clarke and I were always in love.

 _Please promise me that this won't end_

 _Don't ever let it end_

Clarke's kissing me and it feels perfect.

It feels like home.


End file.
